Solve It
by teanotes
Summary: It was her problem. All Lily had to do now was solve it. — JamesLily


a/n: as of 12.29.12, i already realize that this fic has a bunch of holes. it's way too short, too, but if you'd review, that'd be great. previously named "A Problem to Solve" but it was a mouthful.

* * *

Lily Evans never skirted around problems.

No, she was a problem solver. When there was a problem lurking around, she was the one to face it head on. Everyone knew that.

Yet, the problem in this situation was—in other words—_different_.

It had a crown of messy jet-black hair (that always managed to irk Lily), a dirty Quidditch uniform, and an uncanny ability to get under her skin. James Potter—_he_ was her problem.

All she had to do now was solve it.

"Please, Evans, I just want to—"

"No. Never. Go away, Potter."

"—take you out on a date to Hogsmeade today!"

Her left eye twitched; a sign of her annoyance. But the problem did not subside, nor did it look like it was about to.

That was the twelfth time that _day_ that it asked her out. This troublesome problem started at the end of 5th year, after "the Incident", as Alice dubbed it.

Lily just tried to store the memory at the back of her mind.

"Potter, I've told you a hundred times! I. Will. Never. Go. Out. With. You."

"Why not?" The problem asked, ruffling its stupid soft-looking hair.

Lily stopped in her tracks and turned around swiftly. She was angry. How _dare_ it ask her that?

"_Why?_ Why! Are you _honestly_ asking 'Why'?" She hissed at it.

James didn't answer, and just stared at her with its stupid hazel eyes that girls claim to have drowned in. Not. Working.

"Look, Lily, I know that maybe we got off on the wrong foot—"

"_Maybe? _Are you serious?" Lily almost spat.

Its lips curled at the side, probably thinking of how much a good opening for a 'Siriusly' pun that was. The problem held the urge back though, which made Lily a bit surprised.

"Lily, I've changed, honest." It complied, patting off dirt from its filthy Quidditch uniform.

"_Changed?_ Are you serious?"

It wore a full-on smirk now, and Lily would give anything to wipe it off. "A bit redundant, are we, Flower?"

"You lie. You never changed; you're still a git!" She waved around her wand, just to scare it a bit.

It didn't budge and inch. "Lily, please, you're being close-minded."

"I am _not_ close-minded!"

It gave her a _'really?' _look. It deserved to be hexed.

"At least give me a chance," It spoke.

"Never!" Lily replied, feeling strangely like an antagonist from a cliché Muggle movie who denies to give up.

"Never say never!" It replied tauntingly. Then it started to murmur, "They should make a song about that…"

"Can you just go _away_, Potter?" She asked it.

It shaked its head. "Not until you go out with me."

Stubborn little bugger.

_Don't lose your temper now, Lily,_ she pleaded herself.

_He—_it_ is not worth losing your voice._

_1…2…3… _Oh, sod it.

"I just don't understand you!" Lily yelled at it, making it jump a little at the sudden screech.

"Don't understand…?" It asked, not comprehending.

"Why you keep badgering me to go out with you!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Lily didn't answer.

It scoffed and ran its hand through its hair. She repressed the urge to stop his hand.

"For the brightest witch in our age, you're pretty dense."

"Hey! I—"

It interrupted. "Let me finish, please."

Manners. At least it knows that.

"I love you," Lily's eyes turned saucer-like at the sudden confession. "I've known it for a while. Probably even before 5th year. Yes, I was a git, and I'm sorry."

Lily felt like she was hit with the Stinging Hex. Forty-three consecutive times.

"Before you curse me into oblivion, I just want you to know how much I care; I honestly do."

"B-but, you don't even know me!" Lily scraped around the bowl, making an excuse.

"But I do. I know you like I know the back of my hand. I know you like to eat marmalade on your breakfast toast (which is odd, but quite attractive). I know that your best friends are Alice and Marlene McKinnon. I know that you were best friends with Snape even before you came to Hogwarts—" It said without any trace of bitterness, just sadness. "—I know that you love the colour green, because it's one of the only colours that doesn't clash with your hair, plus it matches your pretty emerald green eyes. I know that you love muggle music, especially the Beatles. I know that you look beautiful, even if you don't try to. I know that half the blokes in Hogwarts has or had a crush on you, as much as I hate it. I know that although you excel at Potions, you actually like Charms better. I know you enjoy Quidditch, and if I weren't on the team, you would have tried out for Chaser."

Lily was about to say something, _anything_, but it plowed on.

"I know that you and your sister, Petunia, are not on speaking-terms, but that you still love her. I know that you like to laugh but hate to cry in public. I know you like match-making other couples—yes, I've seen you do it—And I know that you'd give anything to beat Voldemort. I know you don't mind saying his name, as it's just a bloody name. I know that you prefer your hair down than up in a ponytail (I do, too). I know that when you have a family, you want a boy first, then a girl second, so that when the girl grows older, the older boy can be protective of her. I know that you don't want to live in a big house, just a small, clean one. I know that you're obsessed with chocolate. I know you're pro house-unity, like Dumbledore.

And I know you hate me, or at least don't like me. I know that you know next to nothing about me, and don't seem to care. And I know you will never go out with me, but I try. I try, because I love you, and I don't care that Sirius and Remus and Peter tell me to get over you. I just can't."

It said, not making any eye-contact. It crouched down on the floor, leaving Lily to stare down at it.

A deafening silence filled the empty hallway they were in. All she could her was the problem's fast breathing.

No one walked down the halls. Good thing it was a Hogsmeade weekend.

"The last part is a lie," Lily said before she knew it. "I _do_ know things about you. I know that your favorite sweet is Treacle Tart. I know that you're parents are swimming in money, so you don't need to have a job for the next ten centuries or so. I know that your best friends are the Marauders—Sirius, Remus, and Peter—and you wouldn't trade them for the world. I know you're loyal. I know you're a knockout Quidditch player. I know that you unofficially adopted Sirius as your brother since 6th year. I know you, Sirius, Remus, and (somewhat) Peter are bloody girl magnets because of your desirable looks and charms. I know that your favorite colours are red and gold – Gryffindor colours. I know that you only hex people who deserve it.

I know that you're scared that you might lose your parents in the war—" It flinched. "—I know that you care for your friends so much. You stand up for the little Lions when you are _not_ git-like. I know that you once chugged 17 mugs of butterbeer at the Hog's Head because of a bet you made with Sirius."

She took a deep breath. Lily didn't know how she knew all these things about him. She didn't even know she kept track of him all these years.

"I know that you l-love me. I know that you were once a git, but I also know that deep down, you mean good. I know that you tried to get over me more than once. I know that. I know that and I'm sorry for making you feel this way.

But what I haven't known is what my friends have been pestering me about for years. I didn't realize this until you listed things you knew about me, but now I know that, that—I-I think I—I k-kind of love you, too, Potter. I just have been in self denial for years."

It—_he_ quickly looked up at her. (She should at least stop thinking of him as a problem and as a _person_. She owes him that.)

"_What?_" There was a flush of red creeping up both their faces.

"I—er, yeah," Lily bet her hair was as red as her hair. How attractive (not).

"Did you just say—_What?_" James stood up shakily.

Lily smiled weakly. "A bit redundant, are we?"

James then laughed. Lily thought the sound was magnificent.

"So…" Lily said.

"So…" The boy copied. He then smirked. How could Lily have previously thought that the smirk was infuriating? It was—she was going to seriously maim herself for admitting it—_cute_.

"Uh," Lily looked down, knowing her face resembled a tomato.

"You're too adorable." He took her hand. This time, Lily didn't shove it away. "Do you know how hard it is to control myself from jumping you during the middle of Transfiguration?"

Lily turned even redder, if that was possible.

"I guess Professor McGonagall wouldn't have liked that." She replied, still flushed.

"No, she wouldn't have."

"Yeah, she most likely would've given you detention for..." She stopped, because she saw James come closer.

And closer.

_And closer._

"James, I can't breathe." She whispered.

"Why not?" He asked, grinning. Alright, now he was becoming infuriating. Oh, well, Lily didn't want to move. "Oh, and you called me 'James'."

Lily gave a small nod. "It's your name, isn't it?"

"Why, yes it is, _Lily_." The way he her name was better than a million church bells ringing, plus the Beatles. Lily did love the Beatles.

It was Lily who closed the gap between them, until their lips touched.

At least Lily had finally solved her problem.

And she had a feeling James solved his, too.


End file.
